The present disclosure relates generally to service shops and various tools and equipment used in service shops.
Service shops, such as paint shops or service shops, may employ a number of processes and operators working simultaneously to accomplish jobs for customers. In many instances, the different processes being done by different operators may involve disjointed technologies in which there is little operator to operator communication through the shop as a whole. The lack of communication may result in bottlenecks that are unrecognized and cause inefficiencies throughout the service shop.